lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Incident
é o décimo sexto, décimo sétimo e último episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 102º e 103º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 13 de Maio de 2009. A decisão de Jack de colocar um plano em ação para arrumar as coisas na ilha, encontra uma forte resistência daqueles perto dele, e Locke coloca Ben em uma missão difícil. Sinopse Flashbacks Jacob sobre a rivalidade deles nos anos 1800.]] Perto do ano de 1800, Jacob está numa sala com colunas de pedra abaixo da Estátua fiando uma tapeçaria. Ele está usando uma túnica branca feita à mão e usando uma faca longa. Fora, na praia, ele pega um peixe vermelho em uma armadilha, em seguida o corta e o prepara em uma pedra sobre uma fogueira. Enquanto come, assiste a um grande barco de navegação no horizonte. Outro homem, vestindo uma camisa preta feita à mão, se aproxima. Ele pergunta como o navio encontrou a Ilha e acusa Jacob de tê-lo trazido. O homem afirma que as pessoas trazidas à ilha sempre trazem destruição, corrupção, e "sempre acaba do mesmo modo". Jacob responde que tudo só acaba uma vez e tudo antes disso é somente progresso. O homem desconhecido fala que deseja fortemente matar Jacob e que um dia vai encontrar uma "lacuna" que o permitirá fazê-lo. A câmera vagarosamente sobe, revelando a estátua, lateralmente, em perfeito estado. Sawyer Em 1976, o jovem James Ford senta nos degraus de uma igreja no dia do funeral de seus pais. Ele acaba de ver os seus caixões carregados e está escrevendo uma carta para Anthony Cooper, conhecido por ele como Tom Sawyer. Ele é abordado por Jacob, que lhe dá uma caneta para substituir a sua própria, que acaba de ficar sem tinta. Jacob diz a James que ele está muito triste em relação a sua mãe e seu pai. Depois que Jacob vai embora, o Tio Doug pede-lhe para se preparar para ir ao cemitério. Ele lê o que James está escrevendo e diz que ele não deveria procurar vingança, mas seguir em frente, porque "o que está feito, está feito." Ele faz James prometer que não vai terminar de escrever a carta e James concorda. Juliet triste pela noticia de divórcio de seus pais.]] Os pais de Juliet contam para ela e sua irmã Rachel que estão se divorciando. Eles dizem que eles se amam, mas que não precisam ficar juntos para isso. Juliet está com raiva de seus pais e sai da sala, recusando a ajuda de seus pais para ela entender tudo isso. Ela não consegue entender como duas pessoas conseguem se amar e não estarem juntas. Sua mãe lhe diz que ela irá entender quando estiver mais velha e ela replica dizendo que não quer entender. Kate , que pede para ela não roubar de novo.]] Uma jovem Kate está focada em roubar uma lancheira de um pequeno mercado, na companhia de seu amigo Tom, que fica de olho no dono do mercado. Ela é pega próxima da porta de saida e o dono do mercado ameaça ligar para sua mãe e para a polícia. Jacob se oferece para pagar a lancheira, o que já satisfaz o dono do mercado. Ele ainda faz Kate prometer que nunca mais irá roubar novamente. Ela concorda e Jacob a toca no nariz. Jack , Jack answers to someone.]] Jack está em uma cirurgia, operando uma adolescente. Ele acidentalmente rompe o saco dural dela e entra em pânico. Christian Shephard diz a Jack para contar até cinco e, se desse modo ele não se acalmasse, o próprio Christian faria a cirurgia. Mais tarde, depois de seu chocolate ficar preso numa máquina de doces, Jack diz a Christian que está zangado porque ele, seu pai, o havia tirado da cirurgia no meio do procedimento e que tinha lhe desrespeitado na frente da sua equipe. Quando ele está indo embora, Jacob oferece a ele uma barra de Chocolate Apollo da máquina de doces. Jacob toca a mão de Jack por um instante e fala: "Talvez tudo o que precisava era de um empurrãozinho." Sun & Jin no dia de seu casamento.]] No casamento de Jin e Sun, Jacob conversa com os dois em coreano para que eles aproveitem o tempo juntos e nunca deixem o outro partir. Ele gentilmente toca os dois nos ombros. Depois, pede licença e sai. Jin e Sun ficam perplexos e se perguntam quem exatamente ele é. Jin apenas nota que o coreano dele é excelente. Locke , imediatamente após a queda do 8º andar de um edifício.]] Jacob está lendo Everything That Rises Must Converge, de Flannery O'Connor, enquanto está sentado em um banco na frente de um prédio. Atrás dele, John Locke sofre uma queda brusca após ser empurrado do oitavo andar pelo seu pai Anthony Cooper. Ele está aparentemente morto pelo impacto, mas, após Jacob tocar seu ombro, Locke tosse e abre seus olhos. Jacob diz que tudo irá ficar bem e que sente muito por isto estar acontecendo com ele. Sayid , fazendo com que Nadia seja morta ao ser atingida por um carro em alta velocidade.]] Em 2005, Sayid e Nadia estão celebrando o primeiro aniversário deles juntos e discutindo como celebrar. Quando eles começam a atravesar a rua, Jacob pede para Sayid algumas informações, tocando o seu ombro, e Sayid fazendo o mesmo. Nadia continua a atravessar a rua, quando é atingida por um carro. Sayid corre até ela e ela lhe diz para ele levá-la para casa. Ilana Ilana está no hospital gravemente ferida. Uma enfermeira diz que apesar dos ferimentos, ela tem uma visita. Jacob aparece e pergunta em russo se Ilana pode ajudá-lo. Hurley dá a Hugo a informação de que precisa para voltar à Ilha.]] Em 2007, Hurley é liberado da prisão. Ele tenta convencer o policial de que não pode ser liberado, pois é um assassino. O policial diz que ele foi liberado e diz para Hurley pegar um táxi que está em frente à prisão. Hurley pega o táxi com Jacob, e entre eles está um porta-violão. Jacob pergunta para Hurley por que ele não quer voltar para a ilha. Hurley diz que acredita que é amaldiçoado e que causou toda morte e tragédia que aconteceu. Jacob diz que ele é um abençoado por ter a habilidade de falar com os mortos e que ele não é louco. Ele conta para Hurley sobre o voo 316 e diz que tudo o que ele tem de fazer é entrar no avião. Quando Jacob sai do táxi, Hurley diz que ele esqueceu o violão. Jacob diz que o violão não é dele. Na Ilha 1977 & Bernard give up struggling with the world.]] Kate, Juliet e Sawyer estão no submarino deixando a ilha. Kate convence Juliet e Sawyer que eles precisam parar o Jack, pois ele pretende detonar uma bomba de hidrogênio na ilha. Eles forçam o Capitão Bird a emergir o submarino para que eles possam voltar à ilha. Quando eles chegam à ilha, eles encontram Vincent, o cachorro, que estava com Rose e Bernard nesses 3 anos. Rose explica para o trio que ela e Bernard estão tirando férias e vivem uma vida quieta perto da praia, procurando alimentos e escapando das buscas da Iniciativa Dharma. Kate pergunta em que direção está a vila, e Rose mostra a direção. & Sayid intruding DHARMAville.]] Enquanto isso, nos Túneis abaixo das barracas da Iniciativa Dharma, Jack e Sayid desmontam a bomba de hidrogênio para remover seu centro (que consiste numa pequena bomba nuclear). Sayid explica que o centro da bomba foi modificado, então, ela detonará com impacto. Richard Alpert e Eloise Hawking assistem a Jack e Sayid entrarem nas barracas através do porão de uma das casas. Quando Eloise está para entrar no porão para fazer a segurança da área, Richard a desmaia para impedi-la de ir com eles para detonar a bomba porque ela está grávida. Depois disso, ele deixa Sayid e Jack por si próprios. Como plano para passar desapercebido, Sayid veste um macacão da Dharma para poder deixar as barracas, mas Roger Linus o reconhece e atira nele. Um tiroteio começa, mas Jack e Sayid escapam com Jin e Miles numa kombi dirigida por Hurley, que vai para o local de construção da estação Cisne, enquanto Jack cuida da ferida de Sayid. Hurley tem de parar a kombi quando vê Juliet, Sawyer e Kate parados de pé no seu caminho. Jack e Sawyer discutem a situação longe dos sobreviventes. Sawyer expressa sua opinião de que "o que está feito, está feito" e de que eles não deveriam tentar mudar o passado. Jack afirma que é seu destino mudar o passado e que John Locke sempre esteve certo sobre a Ilha. Jack e Sawyer começam a brigar e são apartados por Juliet, que agora concorda com Jack de que eles devem detonar a bomba. Quando Sawyer pergunta por que ela mudou de ideia, ela diz que foi pelo modo como ele olhou para Kate. Ela lhe diz que, embora eles se amem, não é para eles ficarem juntos, e que, se eles nunca se conhecerem, então ela nunca terá de perdê-lo. just before detonating Jughead.]] Com todos agora pensando do mesmo modo, Jack entra no local de construção da estação o Cisne no mesmo momento em que o funcionário da segurança Phil chega com uma equipe de homens armados. Sob as ordens de Radzinsky, Dr. Pierre Chang continua perfurando a fonte de energia abaixo da construção. Um grande tiroteio se inicia, do qual os sobreviventes saem vencedores, permitindo a Jack jogar a bomba no buraco no mesmo instante em que a broca perfura a fonte de energia. A bomba, no entanto, não detona, e, de repente, todas as peças de metal começam a ser puxadas para dentro do buraco, fazendo com que Phil seja perfurado por uma barra de ferro, o braço do Dr. Chang seja preso por uma viga que cai e Juliet seja arrastada para dentro do buraco por uma corrente de ferro que, ao ser puxada para dentro do abismo magnético, de alguma forma se enrosca na sua cintura. Miles consegue levanter a viga e tirar a mão ferida do Dr. Chang. Enquanto isso, Sawyer se agarra, quase caindo no abismo, à mão de Juliet. Porém, seu esforço e o de Kate para salvá-la são inúteis. Após uma despedida lacrimosa de Sawyer, em que Juliet se dá conta do profundo amor dele por ela, ela se solta de Sawyer e cai no buraco. Gravemente ferida, Juliet vê a bomba de hidrogênio caída próxima a ela, amortecida pela lama, percebe que vai morrer e pega uma pedra. Então, começa a bater na bomba até detoná-la. 2007 Locke, Ben, Sun e os Outros seguem Richard a caminho da Estátua, onde Jacob reside. Locke designa a Ben a tarefa de matar Jacob e lhe dá motivação lembrando Ben de todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram com ele. O grupo dá uma parada para descansar no antigo acampamento dos sobreviventes do voo 815. Sun vê o berço que Locke fez para Aaron e, quando o examina, encontra o anel de Charlie com o símbolo "DS" gravado nele. ]] Ao mesmo tempo, um grupo de sobreviventes do Voo Ajira 316, incluindo Ilana e Bram, remam em uma canoa até a ilha principal, com Frank Lapidus e uma grande caixa de metal da área de carga do avião. Quando Frank acorda, eles lhe dizem que ele pode ser um "candidato" e pode ser amigo deles. Eles revelam o que há na caixa a um espantado Frank. O grupo viaja até a cabana de Jacob, onde eles acham o caminho de cinzas da cabana com uma falha. Ilana entra na cabana e ela está deserta, exceto por um pedaço de tecido com um desenho da Estátua. Ilana diz aos outros que Jacob não está na cabana já faz um longo tempo e outra pessoa a estava usando. Ela ordena que a cabana seja incendiada, e o grupo segue até a estatua. Nas ruínas da estátua, Locke pede para ser levado a Jacob e leva Ben consigo contra a vontade de Richard. Richard empurra uma porta de pedra, e Ben e Locke entram numa câmara na base da estátua. Locke dá a Ben uma faca, dizendo-lhe que as "coisas mudarão" quando Jacob se for. ]] Do lado de fora, o grupo da Ajira chega, e Ilana pergunta por "Ricardus". Richard se identifica, e Ilana pergunta: "O que repousa na sombra da estátua?" Richard responde em latim: "Aquele que irá proteger/e nos salvar a todos". Ilana revela o conteúdo da caixa: o corpo de John Locke. stabs Jacob in revenge for ignoring and humiliating him.]] Dentro da câmara, Jacob deduz que Locke representa seu rival e que ele enganou Ben levando-o até lá. Jacob diz a Ben que, o que quer que seja que Locke tenha lhe dito, ele ainda tem uma chance. Quando Ben pergunta a Jacob sobre todo o tempo em que foi esquecido, fazendo-lhe a pergunta "E quanto a mim?", a única resposta de Jacob é: "E quanto a você?". Ben esfaqueia Jacob algumas vezes, e pouco depois Jacob sussurra para Locke: "Eles estão vindo", e Locke rola Jacob para dentro do fogo no centro do salão, deixando-o ser queimado pelas chamas. Curiosidades Gerais *Richard Alpert responde à pergunta "O que repousa à sombra da estátua?" com "Ille qui nos omnes servabit" - A tradução é "Aquele que irá proteger/salvar a todos nós." *O movimento de câmera que revela o corpo de Locke no caixote é similar ao movimento de câmera usado para revelar o corpo de Locke no caixão no fim da temporada 4. *Esse episódio mantém a tradição de ter um artifício importante do enredo da temporada explodido no episódio final. **1ª Temporada, a Escotilha **2ª Temporada, a Estação Cisne **3ª Temporada, a Estação Espelho **4ª Temporada, the Kahana **5ª Temporada, a Estação Cisne novamente (e, indiscutivelmente, a bomba Jughead); também indiscutível em relação a Jacob, que foi queimado. *Jacob e Ilana tornaram-se o sexto e sétimo personagens coadjuvantes na série a ter seus próprios flashbacks (os outros são Rose, Bernard, Desmond (que depois se juntou ao elenco principal), Frank, e Naomi). Jacob é também o nono personagem (depois de Eloise Hawking, Richard Alpert, Ana Lucia, Charles Widmore, Desmond, Juliet, Miles e Charlotte) a ser introduzido em um flashback antes de ser introduzido na linha do tempo da história principal. **Com o flashback de John Locke, essa é a terceira vez que um personagem tem um flashback depois de ter morrido. Os outros dois foram Naomi no e Locke (novamente) no , embora se possa argumentar que neste flashback foi mostrada a perspectiva de Jacob. *Jacob toca fisicamente cada um dos sobreviventes do voo Oceanic 815 que visita nos flashbacks. **Note que Hurley e Sayid são tocados por Jacob depois de já terem deixado a ilha, enquanto os outros são tocados antes de irem para a ilha. * A única cena de flashback na qual Jacob não aparece é a cena mostrando Juliet. Bem estranho é o fato de ser Juliet, e não qualquer outro personagem, que se torna um Outro, e, sendo Jacob o "Líder" dos Outros, poder-se-ia admitir que Juliet também foi visitada. * Ironicamente, a cena secreta da 5ª temporada, "O garfo na tomada", é similar àquela da 4ª temporada, "A roda congelada": a revelação da identidade de um homem morto como sendo John Locke. *Pelo segundo final de temporada consecutivo, Ben esfaqueia alguém até a morte. Notas de Produção thumb|right|O título invertido. *Daniel e Desmond não aparecem neste episódio. **Esta é a primeira vez que não aparecem todos os personagens principais em um episodio final de temporada. *Este é o primeiro episódio final o qual Walt não aparece. *A lista dos créditos de abertura da 'Parte 1' foi escrita por Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse, e a 'Parte 2' foi escrita por Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof. *O título de encerramento do episódio aparece em texto preto com o fundo branco. Esta é a primeira vez que um título invertido é usado, parecendo em transição com a explosão da bomba de hidrogênio. Erros de Gravação *Quando Sawyer, Juliet, e Kate voltam da Galaga, um arco-íris é claramente visível atrás do ombro direito de Sawyer. O arco-íris continua visível até Bernard aparecer, at which time the storm in the distance is suddenly darker and the rainbow has disappeared. *Durante o flashback da Kate nos anos 80, garrafas de Malibu Tropical Banana e Absolut 100 Black podem ser vistas na prateleira. Os dois produtos não foram introduzidos até 2007. Adicionalmente, é visível no plano de fundo um moderno looking stereo system. *The straps on Jack's surgical mask appear both above and below his ears in different shots during the surgery scene. *Durante a cena final, o sangue ao redor da boca e do rosto da Juliet fica desaparecendo e reaparecendo. *In the gunfight at the Swan site, Kate's gun is shown as out of ammo, but the next shot shows her continuing to shoot, then she replenishes the magazine. *When Sayid is dismantling the bomb, he is shown wearing gloves, and then not wearing gloves. *When Sawyer is greeted by Vincent on the beach, a treat is visible in his left hand which Vincent proceeds to eat. *Sayid refers to the core of Jughead as a "thermonuclear" bomb, which is incorrect. The whole device is a thermonuclear bomb, which produces explosive energy through nuclear fusion, but the core is a nuclear fission bomb. No nuclear fission bomb in 1954 was small and light enough to carry in a backpack. *O diário de Faraday está seco depois de Eloise, Jack, Sayid e Richard Alpert nadarem até a bomba . It would have to have been wrapped in a waterproof cloth. However in the previous episode, Ellie can be seen wrapping the journal in a waterproof wrap of some sort. *Daniel Faraday talks about "destroying energy", which contradicts with the first law of thermodynamics: "...the total amount of energy in an isolated system remains constant. (...) The only thing that can happen with energy in an isolated system is that it can change form (...). *O vestido de noiva da Sun neste episódio é diferente do vestido que ela estava usando em ...In Translation. *After Nadia is struck by a car after crossing La Brea Avenue three blocks from Santa Monica Boulevard, Sayid runs to her side and a very tall condominium-like tower is visible in the background. No such structures are visible from that actual location in Los Angeles. Temas Recorrentes *No começo do episodio, Jacob veste uma camisa branca e o Inimigo de Jacob veste uma camisa preta. *When a young Kate and her friend were about to steal from the shop, the car they were standing besides has a plate number of: "XA7 023." *An encircled eye is at the top and center of Jacob's tapestry. *Um carro atropela e mata Nadia. *Bram fala para Frank, "Somos os mocinhos." *Quando garoto, Sawyer lida com o fato de seu pai ter assassinado sua mãe e ter cometido suicídio, depois que Anthony Cooper aplicou um golpe neles. *Ben quips that he is a Pisces (the Fish; another red herring perhaps), which is a lie because he is a Sagittarius. *Juliet e Rachel lidam com o divórcio dos pais. *Juliet believes her love for Sawyer is never meant to be because of the reasons her parents who claimed to still love each other gave for their divorce, and because of his affection for Kate. *Jacob visita James no enterro de seu pai, Kate quando ela rouba uma lancheira, Jack depois de uma cirurgia, Ilana em um hospital russo, Locke depois de quebrar sua spinha, Sayid antes de Nadia morrer, Hurley depois dele sair da prisão, e Sun e Jin no seu casamento. *Sawyer chama Juliet de "Loirinha." *O verdadeiro corpo de Locke estava guardado na caixa do compartimento de carga. *AA 823 aparece do canto inferior esquerdo da caixa que carrega o corpo de Locke. *The desire for Jacob's enemy to find a loophole to finally kill Jacob himself seems to have resulted in a massive con involving the need to deceive Richard, Ben, Locke, Jack and most everyone involved in the island at this point. *Juliet mudou sua mente sobre deixar a ilha, parando Jack, then helping him to destroy the Swan. *Miles salva a vida de Dr. Chang e o chama de "Pai" pela primeira vez. *Jacob tells Ben he still has a choice to do what his Enemy says or to leave. *Eloise is pregnant in 1977. *Jacob's home is inside the statue, not the cabin. *A rebar pierces Phil's chest and kills him. *Juliet is trapped at the bottom of the well before setting off the nuclear core. *In the 1800's, the Four-toed statue is complete, but after 1977 it only has its four-toed foot. *Jacob's enemy claims that Jacob brought a ship to the island, which he denies. The Enemy then claims "...people brought to the Island always bring destruction, corruption," and "that it always ends the same." Jacob denies this and claims that there is one ending and everything else is "progress". The Enemy says he will kill Jacob one day but seemingly can't without a loophole. *Jacob, como Richard, não aparenta envelhecer. *O título, normalmente branco com fundo preto, foi invertido no fim do episódio. * Quando Jacob está falando com Ben metade de sua face está obscura. * Jacob's book has a white dove being struck with a black arrow. Análise da História *Juliet acredita que o seu amor por Sawyer não era para perdurar tal como o dos seus pais quando era pequena devido ao afeto que Sawyer tem por Kate. *Sawyer e Jack brigam trocando socos. *Ben continua ciumento da liderança de Locke em relação aos Outros. *Radzinsky ignora o pedido do Dr. Chang de parar a perfuração. *O grupo de Sawyer tem um tiroteio com a Iniciativa DHARMA. *Ben golpeia Jacob com uma faca. Referências Culturais *'' : Jacob estava lendo esse livro de no banco antes de Locke cair do edifício. Ele é uma coleção de histórias curtas que foi publicado postumamente em 1965. *' : Enquanto era criança, Kate tentou roubar uma lancheira com uma imagem da banda. A lancheira foi posteriormente usa por Kate e Tom capsúla do tempo. *"Two Cigarettes (In an Ashtray)": This was the song by Patsy Cline that was heard playing in the convenience store when Kate tried to steal the lunchbox. * : Jacob's tapestry contains phrases written in ancient Greek from Homer's Odyssey 6:180 and 8:413: :*"ΘΕΟΙ ΤΟΣΑ ΔΟΙΕΝ ΟΣΑ ΦΡΕΣΙ ΣΗΣΙ ΜΕΝΟΙΝΑΣ'", which means, "may the gods grant thee all that thy heart desires." :*"'ΔΕ ΤΟΙ ΟΛΒΙΑ ΔΟΙΕΝ'", which means, "may the gods give you happiness." *' : the philosophical/metaphysical idea that there are two equal and opposite forces (Jacob and his enemy; black and white) at work in the universe. * : The opening scene of Jacob spinning could be a reference to The Fates; three Greek mythological women who were the spinners of destiny. * : Sawyer se refere a Miles como Enos, o deputado no programa. * : Ben says Locke was brought to Jacob "as if he was Moses" after Ben spent 35 years waiting to meet him. *Book of Job: Ben's relationship with Jacob bears similarity to the story of Job, a pious man who's faith is tested by tragedy in order to settle a bet between God and Satan. (The difference being that Job remained faithful). *http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astrologia Astrologia: Locke pergunta se ele pode fazer uma pergunta a Ben, no que ele responde: "Sou de Peixes." *The Great Escape: Sawyer references this when he refers to Juliet pushing for "The Great Submarine Escape" *The Black Swan Theory' The Black Swan Theory, coined by Nassim Nicholas Taleb refers to an event in history that might by it's sheer unlikeliness change the course of history, and may come as a surprise even though in hindsight, it all appears to be plausible and foreseeable. The unlikely events during The Incident, the name of the site being the Swan and the surprising (in an empirical sense) change of the title card from black to white echo these assumptions. **See also the related black swan problem and it's application in everyday science. Técnicas Literárias * É revelado que John Locke é um impostor, enquanto o verdadeiro Locke ainda está morto. * Bram diz a Frank: "Nós somos os mocinhos". * O tio de Sawyer diz ao jovem Sawyer e Sawyer adulto depois diz a Jack: "O que está feito está feito." * Ilana pergunta a Richard: "O que repousa à sombra da estátua?" * Juliet diz a Sawyer: "Viver juntos, morrer sozinho". * Bernard e Juliet dizem "filho da puta". * Juliet cai no buraco da perfuração vestindo uma camiseta vermelha. * Um homem passando-se por Locke manipula Ben. Ben, certa vez, manipulou o verdadeiro Locke fingindo ser alguém que também estava morto. * O episódio termina com Juliet detonando a bomba de hidrogênio. * Os jovens Sawyer e Kate fazem promessas que não mantêm. * O Inimigo de Jacob chama-o de 'meu amigo' durante uma conversa tensa, assim como Caesar falou com Locke. Referências à Episódios *O inimigo de Jacob sabe que ele não pode matar Jacob, assim como Ben fala para Widmore "Nós dois sabemos que eu não posso fazer isso" de acordo com As Regras quando Widmore pergunta se Ben tinha ido para matar ele. *Radzinsky não acredita que Pierre está certo sobre o que irá acontecer quando a bolsa de energia for desencadeada, assim como Locke não acreditou em Eko sobre o mesmo assunto. *Ben admite que ele mentiu para Locke sobre Jacob. *Ben apulhala Jacob to death mirrors that of Keamy. *Ben mentions strangling Locke. *The Others' funeral garb is similar to Jacob's tunic. *Jack carries an explosive (the Jughead primary section which consists of a fission/atomic bomb, the "trigger") in his backpack, through the jungle to the Swan. *Ben mentions that his dead daughter would kill him if he didn't listen to Locke. *Sun finds Charlie's ring in Aaron's crib. *Kate is seen trying to steal the lunchbox that she and Tom Brennan buried as a time capsule. In addition, Tom is seen playing with his toy airplane. *Jack's "count to five" story, which he described to Kate when they first met, is depicted in a flashback. In addition, Jack recalls this first meeting. *Jacob is seen reassuring Locke instants after the eight-story fall that would render him paraplegic. *Richard menciona três visitas feitas a John Locke durante sua infância. *A morte de Nadia é mostrada. *O uso da prótese no braço de Pierre Chang é explicado quando ele tem seu braço esmagado. *Sawyer conversa com Jack sobre a morte de seus pais. *Miles asks whether the detonation of Jughead was in fact the incident, much like Sayid shooting the young Ben and Jack refusing to help him led to Ben being the man who tormented them. *The season finale nearly ends com a revelação de que o conteúdo da caixa é Locke. *A resposta para "what lies in the shadow of the statue?" é finalmente revelada. *Quando Frank is shown the contents of the box, ele diz "formidável," mirroring the way Charlie said it. *Durante a briga de Jack e Sawyer, Sawyer grita: "Eu tinha uma vida aqui!" antes de esmurrar Jack novamente. *Bram chama Frank a "yahoo". *Hurley salva o dia mais uma vez dirigindo uma DHARMA van. Questões não Respondidas '''Jacob' * Quem é o inimigo de Jacob? ** Por que ele precisa de um buraco de loop para matar Jacob? ** Como o inimigo de Jacob empreendeu a forma de Locke? * Como Jacob "traz" a pessoas à Ilha? * Como Jacob foi para a Ilha? * Por que Jacob decidiu visitar cada pessoa em momentos fundamentais das suas vidas? ** Como ele possui a presciência destes eventos? * Por que Jacob não se defendeu? * O que Jacob fez a ele mesmo e a Richard para fazê-los parecerem não envelhecer? * Por que Jacob deu a Hurley a capa do violão? * Se Jacob foi capaz de sobreviver, ileso, mais de centenas de anos, como (ou por que) ele foi tão facilmente ferido por Ben? A Cabana *Quem quebrou o círculo de cinzas ao redor da cabine? *Por que Jacob deixou sua cabana? **Quem estava usando a cabana? *Quem deixou o pedaço de tecido na cabana? *Por que Ilana ordenou que a cabana fosse queimada? Ilana *Como Ilana e seus seguidores sabem tanto sobre a ilha? *Qual é a conexão de Ilana com Jacob? **Por que ela estava tão enfaixada? *Para o que Frank é candidato? **Por que ele é um candidato? Gerais *Quem são "eles" que estão chegando?